Notch Pirates
230,000,000Blumenthal Gerhard - 230,000,000 (Main Crew) At Least 550,000,000Blumenthal Gerhard - 230,000,000; Worden Luhr - 220,000,000 (Organization) |captain = Ascalon (ruse) Freyja }} The Notch Pirates are a distinctively formed, infamous and powerful That is believed to be by the Infamous Pirate "King of Beasts" Ascalon who is rumored to originally have been a of the Xros Pirates an insanely powerful crew lead by the one of the Yonko, "Emperor" Shiguma, until he defected and heading out on his own establishing his own crew. However this was later proven to be false as the true captain and former Xros Commander was revealed to be Freyja. Jolly Roger The Notch Pirates' Jolly Roger consists of a skull of a Lion grasping a crimson crescent moon within it's muzzle. The Notch Pirates also have a simpler Jolly Roger, consisting of the a human like skull with several missing while biting down upon a sling of rope, wearing a black captains hat while situated in between a tangle of an Anchor and ropes and surrounded by gems which Ascalon claims that Freyja sees as Shiguma's head. Crew Members Organization While seeming like a typical pirate crew, the Notch Pirates are large and get identified as a Fleet. Their decisions and organization are based on a oligarchic pattern, specifically an anocracy, where democracy mixes in with dictatorial figures. The crew rules over a few territories in the New World, some of which are designed for each division's purposes. Symbolic in its departure from the Xros Pirates, the Notch Pirates' name scheme references the subject of Hell. The crew also has some connections to Underworld activity. Apocalypse Within the crew, the highest position is for those of the Apocalypse. It is a group deemed as the Notch's Inner Circle, containing the members that are closest to the Captain. They are of utmost importance when certain subjects are being discussed and play a key role in Freyja's decisions. Although they can fight, the Apocalypse's true function is to serve as managers for the rest of the crew. It is made of only two individuals: "Otherworld" Ascalon and "Netherworld" Alistair, the former being the Bodyguard and the latter the First Mate. Alistair oversees the Eight Knights, while Ascalon guides the Four Horsemen. As such, they are the Left and Right arms of the Captain, respectively. Four Horsemen The Four Horsemen of Apocalypse (啓示の四騎士 Keiji no Shikishu) are the elite members within the infantry ranks of the Notch Pirates, serving as the Commanders of the crew. They are unarguably the four strongest members, after Freyja and her inner circle, and are typically the ones called upon to further spread the notoriety of the Crew. With there being main leaders, all of whom have two Knights under them, the divisions total at four and each have a specific role: The first division, which has Blumenthal Gerhard as its leader, the Horseman of Conquest (征服の騎士 Seifuku no Kishu). The second division, led by Masanari Zakihan, the Horseman of Plague (疫癘の騎士 Ekirei no Kishu). The third division, under the leadership of Downer Dimitri, the Horseman of Famine (飢饉の騎士 Kikin no Kishu). The fourth division, commanded by Almasy D. Laszlo, the Horseman of Death (逝去の騎士 Seikyo no Kishu). Eight Knights of Hell Although asigned under the Horsemen and Apocalypse, the Eight Knights of Hell (地獄の八騎士人 Jigoku no Hakishi) are the largest elite group within the crew and possess varying functions. They, however, have two of their members as the Captain and Vice-Captain of the group. Two of the Knights are to fight alongside a single member of the Horsemen. Other members Allies and Subordinates Crew Strength Professions and Capabilities Bounties and Profile Ships Notch Pirates Main Ships Purgatory Protected Territories Trivia References Category:Jakyou Category:Pirate Crews